


【全职AU】云笈录（11）

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职AU】云笈录（11）

叶修在门前勒住马，张新杰已倚在他怀里睡眼朦胧。叶修知道他自小就熬不得夜，入冬昼短，更是早早就倦意横生，于是挥退了上来迎接的侍从，就在马背上将他打横抱起，径直进了卧房。

这处别院他暗地里派了不少人盯着，毕竟还是有几分忌惮张新杰的本事，但这几年里却一直风平浪静。张新杰像是又过回了山上的生活，每日读书研药，见到他来，也会淡淡地叫一声师兄，有时闲谈，有时对弈，也同当年一般无二。若不是时常有个宋奇英在边上，倒仿佛中间这许多年是假的一般。

叶修侧着身用肩头推开了门。屋里没什么摆设，只屏风后面挂着个鹦鹉架子，上头立着的竹鸢随着门枢响动振了振翅膀，飞起了半尺，却被一条细细的红绳缚了脚爪，挪腾不得，扑动两下，又落了回去。

叶修把张新杰平放在塌上，替他解了外袍，刚想扯过被子来，衣袖却被一把抓住了。低头一看，正对上那双澄澈的眼睛，里面却是一丝睡意也无。

“今天怎么这么精神？”他一矮身坐到塌上，隔着衣袖反手握住了那只手，“怎么，又舍不得我走了？ 我倒也是舍不得走，这趟出去，少说也有半年多没见你……”

他话音渐低，上身也低俯下去，张新杰却只怔怔地望着他，一丛月光从窗边滑到他颊侧，分明两道亮亮的泪痕划过腮边，没进下颌的阴影里面。

叶修一愣，伸手抚上他侧脸，指尖果然一片冰凉。“还在想王大眼的事？他这孽造得也是太大了些。”

他说着便自腰间的一个软革小包中掏出一小团东西，掰开张新杰的手指放进手心里，然后回身去点亮了床头蜡烛。

那物约摸大半个手掌大小，仔细一看，却是竹鸢的半截残翼，断口处似被火燎，颜色焦黑，稍一用力，便在掌心里留下一道黑印。张新杰看了半晌，只轻轻收拢了五指，低声道：“到底是谁做的。”

“你就当是我做的，或者再加喻文州一半功劳。”叶修微微一哂，“然后你待要怎样？给你王师兄报仇？”

张新杰闭上两眼，良久才道：“这些年我一直在想，当时你为何没对我这般赶尽杀绝。”

他不再等叶修答话，径自伸手去勾住他后颈，自己将唇凑了过去。他这般主动的时候实不多见，叶修一时不备，已被他噙住了双唇，舌尖自唇缝中间滑进来，似是渴水般地吮着。叶修任他侵掠了一阵，一手松松环着他腰，另一手伸到后颈，圈住他手腕反别到他身后，两手一拢，已将他两腕扣在一处，跟着扯了条衣带，不紧不慢地缠上去，一边抽紧，一边含住了口中软滑舌尖轻轻一咬，趁着张新杰惊得一颤的当口，已反客为主地撬开他牙关，舌尖长驱直入，抵着上颚在喉口戳刺，不过片刻，就将张新杰吻得气息纷乱。

“想不到你兴致倒好。”

好容易松开时，张新杰已是面色潮红喘息急促，双手又被缚在背后找不到着力之处，整个人都软在叶修身上。叶修解了他衣带，将衣衫褪到臂弯，眼见得胸前两点茱萸充血硬挺，却不触碰，盯着看了片刻，忽然抄着他腰身将他翻过身，推到堆叠的软枕上，跟着便压了上去。

张新杰的脸埋在软枕之间，声音闷然不清，却听得像是叹了口气，轻声道：“只是那时你虽放过我，却从此再没信过我。”

他说完这句便再不言语，倒又自己弓起腰去磨蹭叶修的胯间，姿态少见地放纵撩人。叶修早在刚才唇舌纠缠昏天暗地时就全硬了，隔着衣衫被他夹在腿根之间，更是涨痛难耐，却像是故意要与他斗耐心似的，并不急于侵掠，只叼着他后颈在他腿间不紧不慢地抽送。虽是半点不露肌色，但摩擦之间揉皱洇湿的下裳却更增淫靡。

如此一盏茶功夫，烛芯终于烧到了头，残火如豆，扑闪几下灭作一缕青烟。一声细物坠地的轻响，那片烧焦的竹鸢断翼自床边滑落下去，隐在阴影之中看不分明了。叶修只觉得张新杰在他底下一僵。

“这时候还想这事，该是要罚你了。”他不管张新杰如何挣动，只牢牢按住他肩胛，另一臂抄在他小腹底下把腰往高处抬，磨蹭半天仍未得纾解的物事抵在后穴入口一贯到底，张新杰闷哼了一声，痛得全身发颤，却逆着他的力道挺腰迎去，直至尽根没入，血已顺着腿间流了下来。

铁锈般腥膻的气息淡淡逸开，像是有什么自头脑中脱开了缰绳，再也收不回来。叶修也就再不留力，顶送撞击一下急过一下，擒住腰身的十指深陷在软肉里。张新杰仰起头来，黑发散乱在雪白背脊上，起先还听得几声低哑呻吟，后来几乎全无声息，像是连呼吸也忘了，只最后神志将失的时候忽然抽泣了起来，低低地连唤了几声“师兄”。

待他再醒转时，外头天光大亮，一切又都如旧，贴身衣裳都已换过，只有手腕上青紫交错的淤痕一时半会儿还褪不干净。他想起身，腰上却酸软得聚不起力气。再一侧头，就见叶修披着件宽大的衫子斜倚在床头，拈着那片断翼，若有所思地盯着出神。

“这火……不是你，也不是喻师兄。”张新杰一字一句地说道，“黄少天更没有这种本事。”

“离火之阵……王大眼看家的本事，十丈之内灰都剩不下，这世上哪还能有别的人会。”叶修放下那东西，伸手过来拂了拂他额前的碎发，“但谁动的手又有什么分别？我们确实都想教他死。师父一早说过，我们几个同门，若好好地待在山上，自然相安无事；出了那山门，就只有你死我活这一条路可走。这天下到底还是太窄。——你不也想教我死么？”

张新杰抿着嘴不答话。叶修笑了笑，又续道：“你猜，喻文州会不会也这么想？”


End file.
